deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Yamainu
The Yamainu are a counter-intelligence squad led by Tetsuro Okonogi, although able to alternately be commanded by Miyo Takano, under the employ of the Tokyo conspiracy. While initially there to protect Rika Furude and the Irie Clinic, they are bribed by Takano to help destroy Hinamizawa. However, they betray her in the end when her schemes fail. The men of the Yamainu look very similar to one another. They all wear the same uniform, gray cap and black shoes. Additionally, most, if not all of them, are always armed. Their way of travel is by a gray-white van or truck. The windows of their trucks are usually shadowed, so the victim can't identify them. While Yamainu mostly seems to consist out of men, some women are employed as medics. Battle vs. Japanese Self-Defense Forces (by SPARTAN 119) *''JSDF:'' *''Yamainu:'' Abandoned quarry near Hinamizawa, Japan, 1993 A squad of JSDF cautiously make their way towards an abandoned quarry in Hinamizawa, on a mission to investigate the possibility of a Yamainu officer responsible for the Hinamizawa Incident hiding out the area. Suddenly, a burst of fire from a Howa Type 64 strike a JSDF soldier in the chest, killing him. A JSDF soldier armed with a Panzerfaust 3 catches sight of the Yamainu soldier who killed his comrade on the catwalks next to a large unmoving rock crusher roughly the height of a three story building. The JSDF soldier fires the Panzerfaust 3, the rocket impacting the top of the rock crusher and blowing apart the abandoned machine, killing the Yamainu on the catwalk. A Yamainu soldier armed with an RPG walks around the side of the abandoned foreman's office and fires his RPG. The rocket detonates near on of the JSDF soldiers, killing him. A JSDF soldier armed with a Howa Type 89 returns fire, killing the RPG gunner. The JSDF soldiers advanced, Type 89s and Minebeas in hand. They spot a Yamainu soldier taking cover in a tunnel in the side of the rock walls of the quarry. The Yamainu fires his MP5SD, but misses. A JSDF soldier with a Howa also misses, driving the Yamainu into the tunnel. The JSDF infantrymen stack up next to the tunnel, while their leader gets out an M67 fragmentation grenade and throws it in. The grenade explodes, killing a Yamainu . A JSDF soldier with a Minebea PM-9 enters first, only to be shot with a three round burst from a Yamainu's MP5SD. The two remaining JSDF soldiers make their way down the tunnel, to a large room that appears to store a large number of grenades. Two Yamainu in gasmasks enter, one of them tossing a poison gas grenade, before running towards a secret back door. The JSDF soldier put on their gasmasks and give chase. The JSDF pointman enters the nextroom and thrusts at a Yamainu less than three feet away with his bayonet. The Yamainu, however, blocks the blade with his nightstick and shoots the JSDF soldier in the head with a Browning Hi-Power. . Last remaining JSDF soldier fired a burst from his PM9 at the Yamainu, killing him, before going after the last Yamainu, who ran up a staircase to the exit. The JSDF soldier caught up to him as he walked out of a hidden trapdoor into the woods. "Drop your weapon!", the JSDF soldier ordered. The Yamainu soldier dropped his MP5... only to draw his Browning and shoot the PM-9 out of the JSDF soldier's hand. The JSDF soldier rolled out of the way, narrowly avoiding getting shot and drew his SIG Sauer P220. The JSDF soldier shot the Yamainu leader several times in the chest, dropping him to the ground, dead. The JSDF soldier gets out his radio calls for extraction. WINNER: JAPANESE SELF-DEFENSE FORCE Expert's Opinion Despite having the far superior SMG and starting off strong, the Yamainu were out gunned in pretty much every other catergory due to the JSDF's more modern arsenal. The Yamainu were at their best in close to mid range combat which made them easy to pick off from a distance by the JSDF who dominated long range combat. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. UFE (by WraithOfWaffle) UFE:12345 Yamainu:12345 A group of 5 Yamainu have entered a favela warehouse to find the drug dealer who they want to buy drugs from to lace them with the Virus to cause events like in Himanizawa. "Where is the dealer?" the Yamainu leader asked in Japanese. At the other end of the warehouse 5 UFE troops have entered the warehouse in pursuit of Max Payne. "Okay let's look for him here." the UFE leader suggested in Portuguese. The last UFE that entered slammed the door behind him. "What was that?!" one of the Yamainu asked. The UFE leader heard the noise and whispered his men to take cover. With the Yamainu in confusion, the next thing that was heard was a small metal tap. "TAKE COVER! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" the Yamainu leader screamed. A massive BOOM! was heard throughout the warehouse as shrapnel flew in the warehouse. Some of it ended up in a Yamainu's head. Yamainu:1234 "We're under attack!" the leader said. Gunfire echoed the warehouse. Three Yamainu with MP5SD3's and one with an M16A2 fired towards the general direction from where the grenade was thrown. The UFE came out of hiding with three MT-40's and two G36V's. They returned fire towards their enemies and this continued for a while until one of the G36V UFE got hit with an M16A2 round. UFE:1234 The UFE didn't retreat until they saw a strange grenade thrown producing a strange gas. "Grenade! Fall back!" screamed the leader as he and his men retreated but one wasn't lucky. UFE:123 "After them!" the Yamainu leader commanded. The four remaining Yamainu run from the gas towards the staircase the UFE went up. When they went up the stairs one of them was riddled with MT-40 bullets. Yamainu:123 The Yamainu with the M16A2 saw the UFE and quickly put three rounds into his chest. UFE:12 The two remaining UFE decide to split up. One of the UFE headed into an office to hide when he saw the three Yamainu soldiers. He then opened fire with his G36V and hit a Yamainu in the back. Yamainu:12 The two Yamainu took cover and tried to hit the UFE in the office. The Yamainu leader ran out of ammo for his MP5SD3 so he took out his Smith and Wesson Model 39 and managed to hit the UFE. UFE:1 "Okay, where is the last one?" the leader asked. "I don't" BANG! The Yamainu fell down to reveal the UFE leader with his MT-40 in hand. Yamainu:1 He shot a flurry of rounds towards the Yamainu leader as he fled to cover until he heard the worst noise you could hear with a gun. KLANK! The Yamainu leader took his chance and stepped out of cover and shot his Model 39. The UFE leader took out his M1911A1 and fired. The both leaders fired until they emptied their clips. A simultaneous KLANK echoed throughout the warehouse. The UFE leader took out a canister of pepper spray and charged towards his opponent. The Yamainu leader took out a syringe and did the same. Both men tried to stab and spray their opponent. Now it's a full on fight between the last two until the Yamainu stabbed the UFE. The UFE didn't look panicked as both men looked down to reveal the armor the UFE was wearing. The needle broke so now the syringe is useless. "Always come prepared." the UFE said with a smile on his face. The UFE then sprayed pepper spray into the Yamainu's eyes, mouth and nostrils. The Yamainu, now writhing in pain didn't notice that the UFE has reloaded his pistol. Now taking his chance the UFE member turned the remaining Yamainu's brain into mist. Yamainu: The UFE leader's victory scream echoed the warehouse. Winner: UFE Expert's Opinion I believe the UFE won due to their better weaponry and better experience fighting other people like the Comando Sombra. True the Yamainu has better training but their weapons and lack of combat experience hindered them greatly to the point where it cost them the battle. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Japanese Warriors Category:Mercenaries Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Visual Novel Warriors Category:Modern Warriors